The Lost Daughter of Rohan
by Michelle Winchester
Summary: Emily Hastings has a Normal life mom, dad and a creepy little brother But who knew a storm would change her life when Emily finds out Theoden is her father things get weird Faramir/OC
1. Prolouge

1

PROLOGUE

"Where is it you little creep !" Emily Hastings shouted to her little brother Matt 'where's what Em ?"he asked innocently "My journal dork I know you took it" she accused . Matt took off running with Emily hot on his trail . "MOM EMILY'S CHASING ME !" he shouted ' Emily stop chasing your brother !' her mother said " but he took my journal mom !" Emily said "alright Matthew give it back now and stop fighting you two your gonna be late for school" she said matt surrendered the journal and they headed to school .

'Hey Em wait up" shouted her friend Danny ' what do you want Danny? I'm going to be late for English" "you going to Jordans party tomorrow ?" he asked "no dan I have to babysit" she said "that sucks I'll tell ya all about it babe" he said running to get to class "Go to hell Danny !" she called after him "I'll see you there !" he joked . Emily rolled her eyes and headed to class .

After school Emily headed home as fast as she could . A storm was coming in fast when she was a block away from her house lightning almost hit her she was about to run again but wind swirled around her pushing her in different directions she couldn't see or hear anything but the wind around her before it all went black. _"Where am I ?"_she thought when she awoke she realized she was in a wooded area 'what the hell! the wind couldn't carry me this far !or could it?"she said to herself for a while she just sat there wondering what to do until she heard a rustle in the bushes . She saw a large branch on the ground and grabbed it ready to defend herself as a boy came out from the bushes .


	2. The Lost Child Found ?

1

Theoden king of Rohan watched his son Theodred and he couldn't help but think about his daughter Eleanor . At the age of one Eleanor had been kidnaped by enemies of Rohan and had been presumed bead for fifteen years he felt tears welling up at the image of his wife's face when he told her . If she was alive he hoped she was alright .

It had been a week since Emily had arrived in Minas tirith . She had become fast friends with the stewards sons boromir and Faramir unfortunately both boys have developed a crush on her (**A/N : Faramir mostly cause they're the same age )**. And Denethor looked at her oddly as if he was trying to remember something or if he had seen her before. It was strange .

' Emily may I ask you a question?' Boromir asked " alright' she said "why do you wear that necklace all the time ?'he asked "well according to my social worker it was once my mothers" she said " why did you have a social worker any way ?" he asked

" they thought I had abandonment issues" she said "wow" he said. "Well the necklace looks like it's from middle earth do you mind if I show it to my father ?' he asked she took off the necklace and placed it in Boromirs' hand 'I'll have it back to yo a soon as possible" he said as he turned to leave .

**PA ANNOUNCER : LETTER TIME ! THIS IS A LETTER FROM DENETHOR TO THEODEN AND REVERSE** **DO NOT MAKE FUN OF IT ALSO CHICKEN IS HALF PRICE ANT THE GONDORIAN SUPPER MARKET THANK-YOU!!**_ Author *Danny I told you not to come in here !!* Danny* hey Boromir said I could * author * well Boromirs being an idiot now get out !* Danny(sighs ) *fine* author *now back to the story *_

Theoden ,

My son Faramir found someone in the woods a week ago and she has the same necklace as your daughter did any chance she could be Eleanor ? Write back soon !

Denethor 

Denethor ,

Are you sure ? Eleanors been missing for 15 years scratch that I'm coming to Gondor

Theoden

_**Author :okay so now it's time for Emilys journal**_ . _**Don't judge me **_

_Dear journal ,_

_\_

_Okay things have been pretty weird around here Boromir spilled the beans he thinks I'm Theoden s daughter impossible right well got to go it's almost midnight _

_Em Hastings _


End file.
